Come back to me , Max Another songfic
by STARszx
Summary: Another Songfic. Music freak : Takes place 2 years after Book Two. Max and Fang are officially a couple. Sam's thoughts on them being an item. As usual , rated T just to be safe.


**A/N : Another songfic :P Did you notice that all my three submissions are all songfics? I'm just a music freak , hehe X: Couldn't help writing this songfic. Was playing the hi-fi in my room and this song started playing and I thought it kind of suited Sam and Max. Oh and why do a lot of people portray Sam as bad? :/ He didn't really do anything wrong in the books right ..? I don't know :/ I'm just neutral. I hope this one won't be too boring. Only Sam POV. And not many people like Sam , so yeah .... And sorry if there are grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes. Typing this at midnight. Super tired. But I really wanted to put this up by tonight. Correct me if there are any mistakes , okay? (: I'm still learning anyway. Okay , I should end of this a/n now. I'm going on and on just like Nudge :P**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the song 'A Little Too Not Over You' nor Max , Sam or Nick/Fang from Maximum Ride. All rights go to David Archuleta and James Patterson respectively. But I still own this Songfic..... Hopefully. :/**

* * *

Sam POV

I lay in my bed and tried to make my breathing sound heavy and slow. My parents would probably kill me if they knew I was still awake. It was already 3am , but I couldn't fall asleep.

It's been two years since Max left and she still stars in my dreams every night. I dream about her coming back to me. We would run away together. But my dream can never come true. I finally saw her again today. But she already has somebody.

_It never crossed my mind_

_That's what I tell myself_

_What we had has come and gone_

_You're better off with someone else_

Something dangerous was coming after Max. I would never be able to protect her. I was never the right one for her. But of all people …. Nick? Her brother?

_It's for the best , I know it is , but I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside_

_And I turn around , you're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

I couldn't control myself anymore. All the images from today flashed through my mind again. Max holding hands with Nick. Max looking into his eyes with a blissful smile. Max going up on her tiptoes to connect her lips with his. I shuddered at the thought. It was wrong! He was her brother! How could they be a couple?!

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me , I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you , not over you_

The most beautiful memory of Max - her with her wings out. The day she escaped from school and left me behind. Her wings were breathtakingly beautiful. That image was permanently etched into my brain. Every time I thought about it , I broke down into tears despite the fact that I'm almost 17 now. She didn't trust me. I had tried to help her but she refused. I just couldn't face it. Even after two years , I still couldn't take it.

_Aren't memories supposed to fade?_

_What's wrong with my heart?_

_Shake it off , let it go_

_Didn't think it'd be this hard_

I sighed. All I could think about was Max. Her long , wavy blonde hair. Her gorgeous hazel brown eyes. Her sweet laugh. The way she always felt so warm. I could never forget all these details. I would never forget Max.

_Should be strong , moving on , but I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside_

_And I turn around , you're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

And then when I saw her again today , it felt like heaven. I had missed her so much. But she was with Nick. I was still confused. But it didn't matter. She was with him.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me , I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you , not over you_

Max , Max , Max. The only thing I ever thought about. I couldn't get over it. I knew that she had left because of the danger , but still , she didn't trust me. And now she's with Nick. I just couldn't accept it. It couldn't be true.

_Maybe I regret everything I saidNo way to take it all back , yeah_

_Now I'm on my own , how I let you go_

_I'll never understand , I'll never understand_

Was it something I said that made you lose your trust in me? I can't ever take what I said back. Max , come back to me. I loved you , and I still do. I will never feel the same way for other girls. I don't see them anymore. They just pass by me.

I sighed yet again. Maybe this is how my life was destined. To be alone forever. Why did I let you go? I was so close.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me , I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

The tears just flowed down my face silently. After what felt like centuries , I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. I glanced at the clock. The bright red numbers read 4am. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. Somehow I managed to drift off into slumber land.

As usual , I dreamt about Max. She came back. But Nick was with her. She saw me and waved. I ran forward , hoping to grab her and bring her back. But just as I was about to grab her , she snapped out her wings and flew away. Nick followed suit , revealing his midnight black wings.

_Tell my why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me , I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_And I really don't know what to do_

_I'm just a little too not over you , not over you_

I wrenched myself upright and out of bed. I replayed the dream over and over in my head. I didn't know what else to do.

After a few minutes , I got out of bed and walked over to the window. From my window I could see the house where Max and her siblings used to stay. My heart ached in my chest.

"I love you , Max. I miss you. Come back to me," I whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. (: Hope you liked.**

**R&R pleaseeeee (:**

**Haha , I was ecstatic when I saw that I had three new reviews in my other songfic. :P**

**Wonder how happy I will be if I reached ten reviews. Euphoric :P**


End file.
